


Pewdiecry ~ Your Voice

by Croozer99



Category: Cryotic, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), pewdiecry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdie and Cry are still in love, although they broke up three years ago. Felix is now happily dating Marzia, but he still loves Cry. Cry calls him up one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewdiecry ~ Your Voice

I was just sitting at my computer, playing some Amnesia, when my cellphone starts to ring. It's a special ringtone that I set for someone about a few years ago. That person hasn't called in years! I check the I.D just to make sure it wasn't a mistake. It isn't. It's really him! I gasp and hesitantly answer.

"Hello?" 

"Hi...Felix. It's Cry." He responds his voice shaking slightly.

"Cry? Are you crying? Is everything okay?" I whisper. 

"I miss you! Why are you whispering?"

"Marzia is in the next room asleep. But sometimes I wish she was you. I guess neither of us really moved on."

"I had a dream about you the other night. It made me realize that I never really moved on."

"To be honest, I've dreamt of you too. But aren't you with Ken? Won't this phone call start a fight?" 

"I don't know. But does Marzia have any idea about this?"

"Not a clue. Cry, to be honest, hearing you say my name again, is the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I'm not gonna lie, I miss you. I missed hearing your sweet voice. I never wanna say goodbye."

"Neither do I, Felix. But, I'm afraid we have to. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll go now."

"Okay...Goodbye, Cry."

"Goodbye, Felix." I hang up and drop the phone on the table next to me. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I let a single tears slip down my face.


End file.
